Transdimensional harmonics
Transdimensional harmonics (also spelled Trans-dimensional Harmonics) is presumably a complex field of study in which our reality does not indulge. We have no information on it, other than a couple of tantalizing references. Mentions Within Agatha's Story # # Othar's Twitter # Homecoming King # Related Articles #The Heterodyne Boys and the Dragon from Mars #Fra Pelagatti's Lion Definitions To attempt to understand transdimensional harmonics a little more, let us break down the terminology. *''Trans-'' — Meaning, in context, crossing or across. One must have a grasp of multidimensional theory first before one may use technologies transversing these planes. *''Dimensional'' — Classical physics theories describe three physical dimensions: from a particular point in space, the basic directions in which we can move are up/down, left/right, and forward/backward. In its simplest form: a line describes one dimension, a plane describes two dimensions, and a cube describes three dimensions. A temporal dimension is one way to measure physical change. Theories such as string theory and M-theory predict that physical space in general has in fact 10 and 11 dimensions, respectively. The extra dimensions are spacelike. We perceive only three spatial dimensions, and no physical experiments have confirmed the reality of additional dimensions."Dimension" at Wikipedia Dimensional theory can invoke references to the multiverse. The multiverse (or meta-universe (metaverse)) is the hypothetical set of multiple possible universes (including our universe) that together comprise all of reality. The different universes within the multiverse are sometimes called parallel universes."Multiverse" at Wikipedia This is not to say that every single dimension is fully realized as a universe - only philosophers will have sentient cultures dance on the head of a two-dimensional pin. However, accessing one dimensional layer of another reality may lead to a wider breach involving higher dimensions and unpredictable consequences therefrom. *''Harmonics'' — A harmonic of a wave is a component frequency of the signal that is an integer multiple of the fundamental frequency. For example, if the fundamental frequency is f, the harmonics have frequencies f, 2f, 3f, 4f, etc. The harmonics have the property that they are all periodic at the fundamental frequency, therefore the sum of harmonics is also periodic at that frequency. Harmonic frequencies are equally spaced by the width of the fundamental frequency and can be found by repeatedly adding that frequency. For example, if the fundamental frequency is 25 Hz, the frequencies of the harmonics are: 25 Hz, 50 Hz, 75 Hz, 100 Hz, etc."Harmonic" at Wikipedia An electrical example might prove to be the best illustration for the application we examine: In a normal alternating current power system, the voltage varies sinusoidallyRelating to the sine wave, y(t) = A•sin(ωt + θ) at a specific frequency, usually 50 or 60 hertz. When a linear electrical load is connected to the system, it draws a sinusoidal current at the same frequency as the voltage (though usually not in phase with the voltage). When a non-linear load, such as a rectifier, is connected to the system, it draws a current that is not necessarily sinusoidal. The current waveform can become quite complex, depending on the type of load and its interaction with other components of the system."Harmonics (electrical power)" at Wikipedia Category:Abstractions